


Please Come Home

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Scott need babysitters at all times, Derek's shirt is always ripped, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles is always a little anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up to wailing. Loud, ear-drum-shattering screaming wails that were not the normal early morning cries he was used to waking up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

Stiles woke up to wailing. Loud, ear-drum-shattering screaming wails that were not the normal early morning cries he was used to waking up to. Stiles leapt out of bed, clearing a good few feet as he sprinted down the hall to the nursery, scrambling into the room.

 

“Olivia,” Stiles shouted over the screaming, panic in his voice as he lifted the thrashing child into his arms and held her tight. “Shhh, baby girl, Papa’s here, it’s okay…” he tried to comfort her, but she was still crying. Stiles could feel her heartbeat pounding against her little chest. “Shhh, I’m here, everything is okay baby girl,” he hummed, rocking her back and forth, petting her dark curls until  it had at least calmed to a whimper. “When your Daddy comes home, everything will be better, Livvy. It’s alright,” he hummed.

 

Derek and Scott had been gone for several days, off to Oregon for some Alpha ritual bullshit that Stiles didn’t understand. All he knew was that there were no packs allowed, no mates, no offspring. Just Alphas. Derek had insisted he’d be fine, but he had stayed up the whole night before holding Olivia and whispering to her, and when he kissed Stiles goodbye, it felt a lot more like a “goodbye” than it did a “I’ll see you in a week,” kiss did.

 

He carried the 8 month old down the stairs to the kitchen, to find that Cora was already awake and making tea. “It’s three am,” Stiles pointed out, sleep evident in his voice.

 

“Someone’s daughter decided to wake up the whole house,” Cora said, though she didn’t sound mad, turning to Stiles and smiling down at the infant in his arms. “Someone had a nightmare,” she mused, brushing her finger along the little girl’s nose. “Here, give me here so you can stop bleeding.” Stiles looked down and saw that Olivia’s sharp little infant claws were digging into his skin. When Cora moved closer, Olivia gripped tighter and Stiles swore.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll hold her,” he said through clenched teeth. When Cora stepped away, Olivia relaxed, burying her face in Stiles’ neck. “Something must have really scared her,” His mind drifted to wondering if Derek was okay. He wasn’t shaken out of it until the tea kettle whistled.

 

“He’s fine, Stiles,” Cora said quietly as she poured mugs full of hot water.

 

“He’s three days late,” Stiles said. “He said a week tops, it’s been ten days.”

 

“He’s fine Stiles,” Cora said. “I’d know if my brother was dead.” The sentence made Stiles wince.

 

“I know you would, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t hurt, or dying, or being held captive by angry alphas in Oregon…” Stiles ranted off before Cora covered his mouth with her hand.

 

“It’s a census conference, Stiles,” Cora said. “Alpha’s go, they register with the High Alphas their pack numbers, and they go home,” she dropped her hand.

 

“Then why aren’t they home, Cora?” Stiles said sadly. Olivia whimpered into the skin of his neck and he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

 

“Give it a few more days,” Cora said, leaving one mug of tea on the counter for Stiles and taking the two other ones in his hand. “If they’re not home at the end of the week, we’ll go looking for them,” she kissed Olivia’s head and patted his shoulder. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Cora,” Stiles said. “Tell Isaac we’re sorry for waking him,” he added.

 

“He says you have to make him breakfast in the morning, he’s requesting French Toast,” they both laughed and Cora headed upstairs to the west wing of the house where she and Isaac lived.

 

Olivia was babbling softly, her eyes drooping shut as she began to fall asleep. “That’s my girl,” Stiles said, taking his tea and carrying Olivia back up to his bedroom, lying on the bed between his spot and Derek’s, resting his daughter on his chest and stroking her hair. “You have such a brave daddy, Olivia,” Stiles whispered. “He’s so brave and so strong, there have been so many times I thought I lost him, and then he comes walking in like a freeking superhero, usually with his shirt ripped…” Stiles was babbling, but Olivia didn’t seem to care, enjoying Stiles’ voice soothing her to sleep. “Just...I know you miss him baby girl, I miss him too. But he’s going to come home to us, okay? We’re his family, he’s going to come home to his family.”

 

“You sound so sure.” Stiles paused what he was saying and his head snapped up. Standing in the doorway, looking like complete and utter shit, was his stupid husband with a stupid smile on his stupid face, like he was getting in trouble for breaking curfew, not being 72 hours late and presumed dead.

 

“See? Ripped shirt what did I tell you?” Stiles said, voice cracking. He couldn’t just launch off the bed and kiss Derek, Olivia was lying on his chest. At the sound of her daddy’s voice though, the infant began to squirm back awake. “Oh god please don’t scream again,” Stiles muttered. Derek sat on the edge of the bed by Stiles’ knee and reached out, taking Olivia in his arms. She stopped squirming immediately and opened up her big green eyes, looking up at Derek. Stiles’ heart melted when he saw his husband smiling back at their little girl.

 

“Did you give your Papa a hard time while I was gone?” Derek asked Olivia quietly, rubbing his nose against hers, pressing close so she could scent him and know he was there. “I thought I told you to be a good girl? What happened?”

 

“She had a nightmare, woke the whole house,” Stiles said, tucking his knees into his chest and resting his chin on top of them.

 

“Oh baby Olivia, did you miss me?” Derek asked. “I missed you too, I wanted to come back early, but there was a situation and I couldn’t come home,” he frowned, nuzzling her stomach.

 

“Why couldn’t you come home?” Stiles asked quickly. Derek made a face, but didn’t look up at Stiles right away, focusing solely on Olivia. “Derek?” Still nothing. “DEREK!”

 

“As much as I love this little chat we’re having, I’m afraid I’m about to give your Papa a minor nervous breakdown,” Derek said, standing up. “So we’re just going to go and put you back to bed, okay? Say goodnight, Papa.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Goodnight Olivia,” Stiles said. “I love you so much.” Derek smiled at him before turning to carry Olivia to bed. Stiles could still hear whispering sounds as Derek talked to her the whole way to her room. With a ‘hrumph’ Stiles fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, limbs sprawled out, taking up as much of the bed as possible. When Derek came back, Stiles didn’t move.

 

“Should I hug you now, or wait for you to tell me what will make me mad at you and then hug you after?” Stiles asked. Derek slipped off his shoes silently and crawled onto the bed, lying on top of Stiles mostly, since he refused to budge. “You’re squishing me.”

 

“I missed you,” Derek said, kissing Stiles passionately. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Stiles sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek and hugging him tight, moving until they were both on their sides and wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

“Okay, I’m mentally prepared, what happened that made me think you and Scott were dead?” Stiles asked, eyes closed and bracing himself. Derek made a face and took a deep breath.

 

“Scott and I might have upset some of the higher up Alphas…” He said. “And then made it worse by trying to get in a fight with them. And then had to drive a big, long, complicated loop through like three other states to get home. And then the Alphas we upset found us and blew up Scott’s car.” Stiles groaned into his hands that were now covering his face. “So we had to walk.”

 

“One,” Stiles held up a finger. “Rule of thumb, if you’re going to be more than 20 minutes late, you call your husband that is prone to nervous breakdowns,” Stiles glared.

 

“Agreed,” Derek said. The idiot didn’t even look sorry. He was just looking at Stiles like the damn puppy he really was, tracing patterns on Stiles’ stomach as he talked.

 

“Two. You and Scott need a supervisor at all times, because you both clearly can’t do adult things on your own.” Derek sighed. “My vote is Cora because she scares you both just enough that you’ll do what she tells you.” Derek huffed and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “Three, and this is very important Derek Hale you listen to me,” Derek lifted his head up. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He smiled and Derek leaned in to kiss him, holding his face in his hand.

 

“I should have called, I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You can cook breakfast in the morning, we owe Isaac French Toast,” Stiles said. Derek looked at him in amused confusion. “Its a long story. Is Olivia asleep?” Derek turned and perked his ear up. He listened. Down the hall, their little girl was fast asleep, comforted by the scent of his jacket he had left in the nursery. Across the house, he could only hear muffled muttering, a sign that Cora and Isaac were almost asleep, but not quite there yet. He listened to the house settling, to the wind outside. Everything, for once, was calm.

 

“Out like a light,” Derek said, turning back to Stiles. His husband’s eyes were barely open, lids fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

 

“I want to welcome you home properly,” Stiles said, muffling a yawn.

 

“Sleep now,” Derek said, pulling the blankets around them and pressing his face back in it’s rightful spot of Stiles’ neck. “Tomorrow, Cora and Isaac can take Olivia out for the day and you can welcome me home then.” Even as tired as he was, Stiles laughed.

 

“I love you you big dork,” Stiles said, fingers tangling in his hair as he embraced him.

 

“I love you too Stiles,” Derek smiled, lips brushing Stiles’ skin. It wasn’t long before Derek was drifting off as well, relaxing to the comforting scents and sounds of home. When he was just seconds from sleep, Stiles spoke once more.

 

“Welcome Home Derek.”

 


End file.
